Sink a Song
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Isogai seperti baru kena tonjok, Maehara dapat bunga dari mantan, Karma tak membolos di hari Sabtu, dan Kayano seenaknya mengubah jadwal berkumpul - di mata Nagisa ada hal-hal di luar kebiasaan di antara anggota grup vokal yang melanjutkan studi ke SMA yang berbeda itu. Adakah tuntutan dunia hiburan mengubah lubuk karakter mereka sedikit demi sedikit? / #AnsatsuHalloweenPartII
1. Chapter 1: Ambivalence

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Sink a Song** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Alternate Reality, 3-nen-E gumi utatan_

For **#AnsatsuHalloweenPartII**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi kedua Roux di FAKI! _Setting_ di sini mirip _canon_ dengan pengambilan waktu antara kelulusan SMP dengan tujuh tahun kemudian dan adanya grup vokal yang terdiri dari lima orang pentolan kelas 3-E.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Ambivalence**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang pernah berkata, _logika tidak akan berjalan tanpa logistik._

Nagisa Shiota mengakui kebenarannya. Dia mencangklong ranselnya sambil berjalan cepat keluar kelas, pikirannya tertuju hanya pada satu tempat: kantin. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah dua siang dan jam makan terakhir pemuda berambut sewarna langit itu terhitung belasan jam sebelumnya. Rasanya sia-sia dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan kondisi perut kosong—hanya beberapa persen yang dia ingat dari lima mata pelajaran hari itu. Perutnya perih sekali sejak satu jam terakhir dan tanpa sempat memikirkan untuk mengunyah antasida dia sudah memutuskan akan membeli makanan apa di ruangan paling pojok dari gedung sekolahnya itu.

Nagisa mengeluh pelan ketika menyaksikan lautan manusia telah mengepung area _yang penuh harta karun_ itu. Salahkan sistem jam pelajaran di SMA-nya ini yang memaksa para siswa untuk belajar tanpa istirahat selama lima jam dari pagi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, semua berdesakan dengan semangat pantang menyerah. Bahkan Nagisa, yang meski tak cukup semampai untuk bisa dilihat namun mestinya tetap mencolok dengan warna rambut seperti itu, juga ikut terdesak dan terdorong. Mana peduli dia itu artis lokal atau bukan, saat manusia sedang lapar kekalapannya bisa melebihi hewan bunting yang anaknya diusik.

Hari itu hari Sabtu dan sekolah memang hanya berlangsung setengah hari seperti biasanya. Nagisa mungkin hanya sedang sial karena terlambat bangun tadi pagi, meski ibunya sudah membangunkannya berkali-kali. Dia teramat lelah sejak semalam, apalagi ketika bangun tadi pagi ada hal yang sangat mengganggunya—

—ponselnya bergetar dan Nagisa meraih, mengeluarkannya dari saku. Dia mengernyit.

Ah, ada pesan obrolan dari orang itu.

Orang yang semalam harusnya jadi sasaran telak dari rencananya yang jitu. Bukan macam-macam, hanya teguran yang tak membuat nyawa terancam. Namun mangsa yang tidak diburu malah yang kena batu.

" _Nagisa-_ kun _, kau harus datang ke sini segera. Isogai dalam keadaan genting..."_

Apa lagi itu?

Pesan-pesan berikutnya muncul dengan cepat, meletup-letup dalam ponselnya.

" _Kau harus lihat keadaannya..."_

" _Cepat datang."_

" _Buruan!"_

" _Kereta jam 13.45 masih bisa terkejar."_

Apa yang terjadi dengan mantan ketua kelasnya di tahun terakhir SMP-nya itu? Semalam Hiroto Maehara sakit perut terus-menerus sampai nyaris tidak sanggup naik ke panggung untuk bernyanyi, dan hari itu Yuuma Isogai yang kena musibah—atau apapun itu?

" _Ada apa dengan Isogai-_ kun _?"_ Nagisa mengetik balasan.

" _Datanglah cepat._ " Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, balasan Karma Akabane sama menyebalkan dengan orangnya. _"Pertemuan kita juga dimajukan hari ini, Kayano sudah ada di sini juga. Aku bahkan belum sempat pulang dari sekolah."_

Oh. Membaca nama gadis itu membuat Nagisa langsung berputar haluan menuju gerbang keluar sekolah, bertekad membeli makanan di dekat stasiun saja nanti, menyimpan gerutu dalam hati sambil setengah mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari itu Karma rajin masuk kelas.

Kaede Kayano yang bertindak merangkap manajer dalam grup mereka bisa begitu cerewet kalau sampai pertemuan rutin mereka ditunda karena satu orang datang terlambat. Tapi, hei, salah sendiri _reschedule_ dadakan seperti ini. Mereka baru saja manggung semalam, kenapa tidak ada istirahat barang sehari? Dan mestinya yang lain maklum karena sekolah Nagisa punya sistem yang lain sendiri, dijadwalkan masuk kelas di akhir pekan sampai siang hari. Hampir sama seperti sistem di Kunugigaoka sih, tapi Karma selalu sudah pulang sebelum matahari berpuncak—kalau dia tidak membolos, sih.

Panjang umur. Ada pesan baru dari yang sedang dibicarakan sementara Nagisa sudah berada di jalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

" _Isogai ditonjok orang."_

Nagisa berhenti melangkah dan membulatkan mata, hampir meloloskan sebuah seruan kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Nagisa bilang saat _itu_ akan tiba, tapi rasanya dia tidak siap kalau datangnya sekarang. Apalagi semalam ia dan _3-nen-E gumi utatan_ baru saja memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun Norita Yuuji yang digelar di gedung mahal.

Nagisa Shiota setengah mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Karma karena sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri pagi tadi, tapi dia khawatir dengan Isogai. Bagaimana bisa si _ikemen_ yang berbudi pekerti baik itu bisa ditonjok orang? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, _siapa_ yang memukulnya? Karma tidak membantu—sepertinya dia sengaja tidak membaca pesan dari Nagisa setelahnya.

Kereta sudah hampir tiba dan Nagisa sudah memegang sebungkus onigiri yang baru dibeli. Perutnya sudah tak lapar lagi. Pertentangan pikiran melanda hatinya dan saat akhirnya Nagisa memutuskan untuk berbalik lalu pulang saja, seseorang di belakangnya memekik kaget.

"Nagisa- _kun_..." gadis itu terkesiap, tampak salah tingkah. Si pemuda mengenalinya sebagai Tsuchiya Kaho yang dahulu adalah teman seangkatannya di SMP Kunugigaoka. Melirik seragamnya, dia melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Karma.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan ini pada Maehara."

Nagisa menaikkan alis melihat sebuket bunga di tangan Kaho. Hal terpenting yang diingatnya dari gadis itu adalah kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya bersama pacar barunya di bawah terpaan hujan saat kelas tiga SMP—setelah dia memutuskan hubungan dengan Maehara secara sepihak.

"Bu-bukannya ini dari aku, lho!" wajah gadis itu memerah dalam sekejap dan dia mengalihkan pandangan. "I-ini... seorang teman sekelasku adalah fansnya, dan ketika dia tahu dulu kami satu sekolah..." dia berhenti, kesulitan mencari kata, sementara Nagisa diam dan menunggu. "Intinya, bunga ini untuknya! Tolong berikan padanya."

Gadis itu menyurukkan buket bunga itu ke tangan Nagisa yang bebas dari onigiri dan langsung ambil langkah seribu. Tidak ada kartu apapun pada buket itu, dan Nagisa hampir yakin bahwa Kaho sendirilah yang ingin memberikannya pada Maehara.

Bagaimana bisa begitu? Dahulu Maehara pernah dicampakkan ke tanah secara harafiah oleh Kaho—yang adalah pacarnya, entah yang keberapa.

Nagisa memandangi bunga di tangannya dan ambivalensinya buyar seketika. Kereta yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Dia _harus_ datang ke tempat _itu_ dan menyampaikan bunga dari si _penggemar_ Maehara.

Sejak debut _3-nen-E gumi utatan_ setelah kelulusan SMP setahun yang lalu, popularitas Hiroto Maehara memang yang paling melejit di antara mereka berlima—dalam banyak arti. Lebih banyak _fans_ baru, tapi tidak ada di antara deretan mantan sang _casanova_ yang tidak menjadi _haters_. Maehara sudah terbiasa dapat surat kaleng yang dianggapnya remeh...

...dan kejadian semalam membuat Maehara berpikir lagi, rupanya ada _haters_ yang berani bertindak sedemikian ekstrem.

Nagisa tidak bisa meluruskan—tidak, selagi Karma masih bisa memasang tampang _innocent_ seperti itu. Jadi biarlah Maehara berpikir bahwa pencahar yang ada dalam makanan semalam memang berasal dari _haters_.

Perjalanan tidak makan waktu lama dan tibalah Nagisa di kompleks elit Kunugigaoka—onigirinya yang sempat terlupa akhirnya dibuka. Dia perlu energi kalau mau jalan kaki ke tempat itu.

Pepohonannya masih sama, demikian pula hewan-hewannya. Gunung itu tetap menjulang lestari, tak peduli ada seseorang yang pernah mati diasasinasi. Keji. Kenyataan itu yang selalu membuat Nagisa merasa enggan kembali ke sini.

 _3-nen-E gumi utatan_ sebenarnya punya markas di belakang rumah Karma di tengah Kota Tokyo, namun entah dari siapa mulanya, tempat berkumpul mereka dipindah ke gedung kelas lama mereka yang dibeli dengan uang hadiah dari negara. Bahkan nama grup vokal mereka yang dibentuk dalam rangka festival sekolah untuk menyelamatkan kelas 3-E dari _kalah sebelum berperang_ dipertahankan saat mereka _go public_.

Satu setengah tahun sudah berlalu sejak Koro- _sensei_ meninggal dan tempat itu, yang adalah memoar sang guru, belum juga direnovasi—sebagian lantaran tidak ada yang menggunakannya, sebagian lagi karena anak-anak itu tidak ingin mengubah gedung yang sedemikian konvensional.

Namun Oktober sudah tiba dan cuaca sering jadi tak menentu. Selagi Nagisa berjalan dengan pemandangan gedung kelasnya di ujung mata, tetes air turun dari langit tanpa peringatan. Dipercepatnya langkah, kembali memikirkan Isogai, juga Maehara, apalagi Karma.

Heran rasanya beberapa hal terjadi sekaligus dalam hari itu: Isogai ditonjok orang, Maehara dapat bunga dari mantan, Karma masuk sekolah di hari Sabtu, dan Kayano seenak jidatnya mengubah jadwal. Nagisa menarik napas lega setelah sampai di bawah kanopi pintu depan gedung itu dan sudah setengah jalan untuk membuka kenopnya ketika seseorang membukanya duluan dari dalam.

"Nagisa- _kun_..."

Suara itu membuat satu perasaan di lubuk hati Nagisa mendesak keluar dengan alasan yang absurd. Sudah terlambat untuk berbalik sekarang, dia harus jalan terus dan menghadapi semua ini.

Langit yang berawan gelap dan penerangan minim dari balik pintu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut Yuuma Isogai yang berlebam di kelopak mata. Anehnya, pemuda yang dulunya ketua kelas itu tersenyum.

"Nagisa sudah datang!" Isogai berseru ke dalam.

" **Isogai-** _ **kun**_ **..."** kalimat pertama Nagisa di hari itu meluncur keluar. Sang _ikemen_ menoleh lagi padanya dengan terkejut.

"Nagisa- _kun..._?"

" **...siapa yang menonjokmu?"**

"...ada apa dengan suaramu?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Crack

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Sink a Song** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Alternate Reality, 3-nen-E gumi utatan_

For **#AnsatsuHalloweenPartII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Crack**

.

.

.

.

.

Seandainya dia menuruti nafsu perutnya dan makan tempura pedas itu kemarin, mungkin akan kelihatan bahwa dia tidak bisa setabah Hiroto Maehara.

Yuuma Isogai berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya hari Sabtu pagi itu sambil memikirkan kejadian malam sebelumnya.

Semuanya bermula dari sebuah paket makanan yang ditujukan untuk Karma Akabane, 'dari penggemar rahasia', yang dikirim ke belakang panggung satu jam sebelum mereka tampil di acara ulang tahun Yuuji Norita. Kayano dengan bercanda mengatakan bahwa makanan itu beracun, tapi Maehara yang belum sempat makan sejak siangnya langsung mencomot sepotong. Isogai sendiri sebetulnya juga kelaparan, tapi makanan itu 'kan bukan untuknya, dan dia masih punya cukup harga diri untuk tidak mengemis makanan orang lain.

Dalam setengah jam berikutnya ada setidaknya lima kali Maehara bolak-balik ke toilet dan Kayano mencelanya karena tim tata rias yang disewanya jadi tidak bisa segera menggarap sang _casanova._ Saat gadis itu pergi ke ruang ganti, barulah Maehara berbisik pada Isogai, menanyakan apakah si _ikemen_ punya obat diare.

"Perutmu tidak tahan makanan pedas?" tanya Isogai yang untungnya selalu membawa obat-obatan.

"Sepertinya begitu," Maehara menjawab sambil meringis. Dia segera menelan tablet itu.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa makan?" balas Isogai sementara Maehara lari lagi keluar ruangan.

"Maehara- _kun_ sakit perut?" tanya Nagisa Shiota.

"Iya. Mungkin kita perlu minta minuman elektrolit untuknya, pucat sekali wajahnya," sahut Isogai.

"Hee~" Karma membungkuk, mengamati tempuranya yang hanya berkurang oleh Maehara di atas meja. "Gara-gara makan ini, ya?"

"Bisa jadi. Lebih baik jangan dimakan, Karma." Isogai beranjak untuk memanggil kru panggung.

"Aku memang tidak lapar," sahut si rambut merah dengan nada santai.

Lima menit sebelum tampil, Maehara masih di toilet sementara keempat temannya sudah bersiap naik ke panggung. Kayano sibuk berkomunikasi dengan tim tata riasnya, sudah putus asa dan mengira mereka bakal tampil hanya berempat saja. Namun ternyata pemuda itu muncul dengan suara baritonnya di panggung saat mereka sampai pada bagian refren lagu pertama, dan para fansnya menjerit-jerit.

Dramatis memang _._

.

.

.

.

.

Kaede Kayano tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus hari Sabtu itu. Dia ternyata datang bulan pagi itu, dan dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, agensinya memberi kabar menjengkelkan.

 _3-nen-E gumi utatan_ diminta tampil dalam festival _Hallowe'en_ yang setiap tahun diadakan di pusat Kota Tokyo. Dengan lagu baru.

Mengingat ini sudah tanggal dua puluhan, Kayano me- _reset_ semua jadwalnya seminggu ke depan—termasuk jadwal syuting dan jadwal latihan menyanyinya. Menjadi aktris sekaligus anggota grup vokal yang pamornya sama-sama sedang naik sementara dia masih beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru bukan hal mudah untuk dijalani. Seandainya kakaknya masih hidup, dia pasti sudah mengomel panjang lebar tentang keputusan-keputusan sang adik.

Tapi baru kali ini pemerintah kota meminta mereka secara khusus, demikian Kayano diyakinkan. Bayarannya juga tidak sedikit.

Tapi, hei, memangnya mudah menciptakan lagu baru dalam hitungan hari? Belum lagi menentukan pembagian suaranya, akor iringan musiknya, dan latihannya sendiri.

Jadi jangan salahkan Kayano kalau jadwal berkumpul kelima anggota grup vokal itu maju satu hari meski itu bukan hari libur. Toh bagi Karma, sebenarnya setiap hari adalah hari libur. Nagisa dan Isogai juga pasti sudah pulang sekolah di jam yang dimintanya. Maehara... entah, kalau dia memang belum sehat mungkin dia tidak akan datang.

Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu, Kayano memutar otak, mencari ide apapun yang bisa dituangkan ke dalam lagu. Jadi temanya _Halowe'en_. Labu? _Jack o'lantern_? Tipuan atau permen? Ah, semuanya terlalu _mainstream_.

Bahkan sampai dalam perjalanannya ke gedung kelas 3-E yang monumental diantar supir pribadinya, Kayano tak kunjung mendapat ide. Dia frustrasi sendiri. Mana bagian bawah perutnya sakit sekali. Gadis itu berpikir ulang untuk membatalkan pertemuan hari ini—tapi dia tidak mau dicap plin-plan dan saat dilihatnya Karma Akabane sudah tidur-tiduran di atap gedung itu, dia mengurungkan niat untuk pulang.

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh ketika mobil Kayano mendekat. Hanya segitu. Dia memandangi saja dengan malas ketika gadis itu turun dan berjalan ke bagasi mobil.

"Karma _-kun_ ," panggil Kayano tak sabar. "Bantu aku mengangkut _keyboard_ ke dalam."

Karma bukan Isogai yang ringan tangan atau Nagisa yang peka tapi kurang bertenaga. Dia melompat turun dari atap dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, tapi toh alat musik itu dibawanya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Dari semua orang, kenapa sih harus Karma yang datang pertama kali dan membuatnya jadi berduaan saja dengan iblis merah itu? Kayano paling tidak bisa akrab dengan temannya yang satu ini di antara yang lain.

"Kita akan buat lagu baru, ya?" Karma membuka pembicaraan setelah supir Kayano dan mobilnya berbalik ke kota. Pemuda itu membawa _keyboard_ menuju kelas lama mereka, Kayano mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ya, untuk _Hallowe'en._ "

"Sudah ada ide?"

"Belum."

"Aku sudah."

Sepasang manik _hazel_ menatapnya sebal. "Kau ini seolah-olah sudah tahu semuanya sebelum aku datang, Karma- _kun_. Ceritakan padaku idemu."

"Akan lebih seru kalau semuanya sudah di sini," kilah Karma sambil menyeringai. "Pintunya." Dia mengedikkan kepala, kedua tangannya menyangga beban alat musik berbodi panjang itu.

Gadis berkucir dua itu menggeser pintu dan membiarkan Karma masuk duluan.

"Oh," gumam si pemuda, mendadak melangkah berjingkat. "Awas, Kayano..."

Gadis itu sudah keburu terpekik duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiroto Maehara baru saja sampai ketika Kayano di dalam gedung itu menjerit. Mengernyitkan alis, menjadi waspada mendadak, Maehara meletakkan gitarnya di koridor dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Di seberang pintu kelas dilihatnya gadis itu menempel pada dinding kayu, wajahnya sepucat mayat.

"Kayano, apa yang—?"

"Singkirkan benda itu!" jerit si gadis. "Aaah! Jangan gunakan kakimu, Karma _-kun_!"

"Bantu aku menyingkirkan yang ini dari atas meja." Kedengaran suara Karma dengan nada diseret-seret. "Tanganku sibuk."

Maehara mendekat dan menengok ke dalam kelas.

"Maehara- _kun_ , tolong..." Kayano seperti hampir menangis.

Bangkai seekor tikus tergeletak persis di tengah jalan masuk dengan isi perut terburai. Maehara langsung merasa mual. Dan, setengah meter dari pintu itu, Karma memeluk sebuah _keyboard_ , tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang hendak ditaruhnya di mana alat itu—dan barulah Maehara menyadari bahwa kertas-kertas berceceran di seluruh meja.

"Astaga..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuma Isogai mengira dirinya adalah yang paling akhir datang setelah menyelesaikan urusan ini-itu—karena dia harus menemui manajer kafe tempatnya bekerja sepulang sekolah, memohon izin mendadak dan bernegosiasi tentang jadwal pengganti dan pemotongan gaji. Dia sudah terlalu sering absen tanpa pemberitahuan jauh-jauh hari, masih untung dia tetap diperbolehkan bekerja di situ. Asasinasi Koro _-sensei_ dan grup vokal memang mendatangkan uang, tapi tahun ini dua adiknya mulai masuk sekolah dan sang _ikemen_ harus mempertahankan pendapatannya.

Jadi ketika suara Maehara memandunya menuju bekas kantor guru—bukannya bekas ruang kelas 3-E seperti biasanya—dia pikir semua orang sudah ada di sana. Ternyata Nagisa Shiota belum datang.

"Kenapa kita pindah ke sini?" tanya pemuda yang pernah jadi ketua kelas itu.

Maehara yang sedang memangku gitar meringis. "Auranya tidak mengenakkan."

"Ada bangkai tikus di sana," ujar Karma sambil mengatur perangkat _keyboard_. "Sudah dibuang, kok. Tapi Kayano tidak mau masuk ke ruangan itu."

"Aku 'kan bukan kamu, Karma- _kun_ yang tidak-jijik-pada-apapun," tukas satu-satunya kaum hawa di situ yang sedang mengeluarkan lembar-lembar partitur dari tasnya.

Maehara menggeletar ngeri. "Bagaimana bisa ada bangkai seperti itu di situ..."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, perutmu sudah baik?" tanya Isogai.

"Yap! Aku ini kuat kok, hehehe..."

"Semalam kau tidak sepercaya diri ini ya," balas Kayano, mengingatkan semua orang akan wajah Maehara yang memelas menahan serangan internal di pencernaannya.

"Tidak...! Lupakan saja ya, teman-teman. Apa jadinya kalau para _fans_ tahu Hiroto Maehara diare sebelum manggung?"

Isogai tertawa, Kayano mendengus, dan Karma diam saja.

"Oke, kembali ke topik. Karena Nagisa- _kun_ belum datang, aku akan menyampaikan ideku duluan." Kayano melirik ke arah Karma yang tetap memasang senyum santai tanpa dosa.

"Kupikir untuk _Hallowe'en_ kita akan tampil dengan konsep _visual kei_. Jadi utamanya pada riasan dan kostum... untuk itu, Isogai- _kun_ , aku memintamu untuk jadi sukarelawan."

"Eh?"

Kaede Kayano mengeluarkan sekotak peralatan _make-up_ dari tasnya. Mengherankan sekali isi tas perempuan ya, tak hanya memuat buku pelajaran atau partitur lagu, sampai-sampai Isogai membayangkannya seperti kantong ajaib robot abad dua puluh dua yang terkenal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun saat akhirnya sosok Nagisa Shiota berjalan di kejauhan. Maehara yang melihatnya dari jendela.

"Sana, sambutlah dia di depan pintu!" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat itu pada Isogai, menahan tawa.

"Dia kelihatannya percaya, lho~" imbuh Karma dengan senyum bak iblis, tangannya menggenggam ponsel.

Kayano memandangi Yuuma Isogai dengan kurang puas. "Mata kirinya belum selesai."

"Sejak kapan _eye shadow_ pantas digunakan oleh laki-laki?" keluh si _ikemen_ yang sudah pasrah dijadikan kelinci percobaan. "Seperti apa reaksi Nagisa- _kun_ kira-kira, ya?"

"Kau benar-benar kelihatan seperti habis ditonjok," komentar Karma tanpa perasaan.

"Katakan saja, Kayano yang membuatmu begini," tambah Maehara, tampak menikmati penderitaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Itu 'kan tidak bohong?"

"Serius, kenapa tidak biarkan saja Nagisa- _kun_ masuk baru kita memanggilnya dari sini?" Isogai masih mencoba lari dari kelakar terencana itu.

"Tidak seru~" sahut Karma. "Aku sedang mencoba mencari inspirasi dari reaksinya."

"Ide yang aneh, tapi boleh dicoba," komentar Kayano. "Pergilah ke depan, Isogai- _kun_."

Jadi si _ikemen_ berambut pucuk tak punya pilihan lain. Sebelum Nagisa membuka pintu, dia sudah melakukannya duluan.

Tatapan pemuda berambut biru itu langsung jatuh pada mata kanannya yang keunguan dan Isogai menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak _out of character_ meski sangat ingin tenggelam saja ke dalam bumi.

"Nagisa sudah datang!" serunya.

"Isogai- _kun_..."

Eh?

Yang dipanggil menoleh keheranan. Barusan yang bicara itu Nagisa, 'kan? Kok suaranya...

... _pecah_?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelakar yang tidak lucu... kalian membuatku cemas."

Lebih daripada itu, keempat teman Nagisa bukannya menertawakan kepekaan tingkat tinggi pemuda itu.

Maehara terbahak-bahak. "Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya, 'kan, Nagisa- _kun_? Kau sudah jadi laki-laki sejati."

"Jahatnya..." Nagisa merasa _down_ , suaranya sejak bangun pagi itu tiba-tiba bertambah berat.

"Selamat ya, Nagisa- _kun_." Entah tulus atau setengah hati, Karma tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kita kena _karma_ , teman-teman," ujar Isogai. "Kukira lelucon kami tidak berhasil dan malah kau yang membuat kaget semuanya, Nagisa- _kun_."

"Ini bencana," gumam Kayano, berkebalikan dengan yang lain. Semua menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk dengan adanya bangkai itu tadi."

Petir menyambar di luar, hujan turun semakin deras, melatarbelakangi keseriusan yang mendadak turun di ruangan yang pernah ditempati tiga orang guru unik itu.

"Karena suara Nagisa- _kun_ berubah, pola pembagian suara di grup kita juga harus diubah."

Sekali lagi petir menyambar, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ah~ komposisinya jadi tidak seimbang, ya," komentar Karma. "Selama ini Nagisa _-kun_ bernyanyi di _ambitus_ suara alto. Sekarang dia jadi bas."

"Membuat lagu yang baru akan sulit dan kita tidak punya banyak waktu..." ujar Kayano lagi.

Kenapa kesannya jadi ia yang disalahkan? Nagisa merasa tak nyaman dengan percakapan itu. Apa yang sedang dialaminya sudah membuat tak nyaman, apalagi karena perubahan suara vokalis remaja laki-laki bisa berdampak fatal ke depannya.

"Pasti ada solusi," ujar Isogai optimis seolah membela Nagisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa- _kun_... ini bunga dari siapa?" Kayano bertanya seolah baru menyadari keberadaan buket yang diletakkan Nagisa di sebelah ranselnya. "Cantik sekali bunganya," tambahnya dengan riang.

"Ini untuk Maehara- _kun_... dari seorang penggemar," jawab yang ditanya.

Maehara tampak ragu-ragu. "Jangan sampai ini _haters_ yang ekstrem lagi. Coba periksa bunganya, Kayano."

"Tampaknya baik-baik saja. Ayolah Maehara- _kun_ , ini hanya bunga..." Kayano menghirup harum dari kelopak-kelopak mawar itu.

Dan semua orang terkejut sekali lagi menyaksikan Kaede Kayano tergeletak lemas beberapa detik setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Na-ah! Untuk Amaya- _san_ , pertanyaannya terjawab, 'kan? :D sedikit waktu lagi menuju _Hallowe'en_ ~ multichapter ini nggak akan panjang-panjang, kok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca (dan memberi _feedback_ dalam bentuk apapun) n_n

.

Untuk informasi, ' **ambitus** ' bermakna suatu kisaran nada yang bisa dijangkau oleh penyanyi yang menjadi dasar pembagian jenis suara (sopran, alto, tenor, bas, dan lainnya).

Dan satu hal lagi, ' **crack** ' dalam bahasa Inggris bisa berarti kata kerja 'pecah, retak' maupun kata benda 'kelakar' (bukan dalam artian _pairing,_ ya XP)

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3: Trick or Trick

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Sink a Song** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Alternate Reality, 3-nen-E gumi utatan_

For **#AnsatsuHalloweenPartII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trick or Trick**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan grup vokal ini?"_

 _Wajah bulat kuning yang senantiasa menampakkan sederet gigi rapi itu menatap kelimanya dengan intens, satu per satu, yang mestinya mustahil seandainya dia manusia biasa tanpa kecepatan Mach 20. Kala itu festival seni Kunugigaoka sudah berakhir dan meskipun kelas 3-E tidak juara satu, peringkat mereka ada di atas kelas 3-A; itu merupakan prestasi tersendiri._

" _Aku mau." Hiroto Maehara yang pertama kali menyahut._

" _Ya, tidak ada salahnya dilanjutkan," Yuuma Isogai mendukung._

" _Kalian akan memerlukanku," imbuh Kaede Kayano. "Agensiku punya banyak relasi di dunia rekaman."_

" _He~ boleh juga. Sayang kalau bakat disia-siakan," ujar Karma Akabane._

" _Kita berlima adalah tim yang bagus!" seru Nagisa Shiota bersemangat._

 _Dengan tentakel-tentakelnya, Koro-_ sensei _menyentuh puncak kepala kelima muridnya itu._

" _Maka tetaplah bernyanyi dari hati._ Sensei _yakin masa depan grup vokal kalian akan cerah."_

"Hai, Sensei! _" Kelimanya kompak berseru dengan warna suara yang berbeda-beda._

.

.

.

.

.

Kaede Kayano sebagai manajer dan penulis lagu dibantu Yuuma Isogai dan Nagisa Shiota, sementara Karma Akabane dan Hiroto Maehara sebagai _arranger_ dan pencipta iringan lagu.

"Tidak begitu, bagian yang ini lebih baik di- _staccato_."

"Kalau mau pakai _staccato_ , lebih baik bagian ini dinyanyikan Maehara sendirian."

"Tadi kau mengusulkan untuk duet di bagian ini?"

"Itu _verse_ kedua. Maksudku di refren kedua."

"Coba Karma- _kun_ , bagaimana kau memberi _interlude_ di birama keempat puluh empat?"

Jemari Karma menari lincah sebentar di atas tuts _keyboard_ disusul decakan Kayano dan bantahan Isogai.

"Atau, aku nge- _rap_ saja di bagian itu?" usul Maehara sambil memetik gitar. "Nadanya seperti ini 'kan, tadinya?"

"He~ menurutku lebih baik kalau dibuat kanon—susul menyusul, tapi tidak seperti biasanya sopran-alto disusul tenor-bariton. Kali ini kita buat Kayano yang sopran duet dengan Isogai yang tenor lalu Nagisa denganku atau Maehara yang bariton."

Hari Minggu selalu menjadi momen berkumpul kelimanya—membuat lagu baru, latihan vokal, atau mempersiapkan konsep penampilan yang akan datang. Sudah satu setengah tahun hal ini mereka jalani, tapi suatu ketika Nagisa Shiota merasa ada yang kurang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu lain dari biasanya karena mereka berkumpul di hari Sabtu. Hujan turun dengan deras sementara mereka sedang memikirkan ide untuk tampil di festival _Hallowe'en_ minggu berikutnya. Cuaca memang sedang kelabu seperti perubahan suasana mendadak di dalam gedung sekolah itu.

Jantung Nagisa serasa seperti diremas dan Isogai langsung berdiri. Kayano barusan pingsan di depan mata mereka setelah menciumi bunga-bunga mawar yang ditujukan pada Maehara itu.

"Kayano..." bisik sang mantan ketua kelas 3-E.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Nagisa- _kun_?"

Nada suara Karma tidak bisa lebih menuduh lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Karma- _kun_? Bunga itu bukan dariku!" Suara Nagisa pecah dengan aneh.

"Hee~ tapi _tempura_ semalam darimu, 'kan?"

Maehara menyorotkan mata dengan ngeri di antara percakapan kedua orang itu sementara Nagisa membisu.

"Nagisa- _kun_... benarkah itu?" suara sang _casanova_ bergetar.

"Lebih dari itu, teman-teman, kita harus menolong Kayano!" Isogai menengahi.

"Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan hal lain selain nafsu membunuhmu." Si iblis merah menyerang si rambut biru tanpa ampun. "Kau memang tidak berniat membuatku mati dengan pencahar, sih."

"Hentikan, Karma- _kun_!" tegur Isogai yang sudah berlutut di samping Kayano. "Maehara, telepon ambulans..."

"Tidak ada sinyal," sahut yang diminta sambil menelan ludah, ponselnya tergenggam sia-sia. "Hujan sialan ini..."

"Pesawat telepon sekolah?" usul Isogai, sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Kayano.

Nagisa segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menelepon. Keheningan yang ditinggalkannya terasa mencekam. Maehara tidak buka suara. Semalam dia menahankan sakit perut sampai setengah mati gara-gara makan _tempura_ itu, dan hari ini ada kiriman bunga beracun untuknya. Demi _Kami-sama_ , apa salahnya?

Isogai memecahkan keheningan itu dengan bertanya pada Karma,

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang bangkai tikus di ruang kelas tadi?"

"Ada satu tadi di balik pintu ruang kelas," Karma menjelaskan dengan enggan, "aku nyaris menginjaknya, benda itu persis di tempat orang akan melangkah masuk."

"Jangan lupa kertas-kertas itu," tambah Maehara. "Kertas-kertas kosong, berserakan di seluruh meja."

"Mengapa bisa di situ?"

"Semua jendelanya tertutup rapat," Karma angkat bahu.

Nagisa sudah kembali ke ruangan dengan muram.

"Teleponnya tidak tersambung."

Petir menyambar lagi, seolah akan ada badai malam itu. Mereka tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

Isogai mendekatkan sebotol minyak angin berbau menyengat ke hidung Kayano, tapi gadis itu tidak bereaksi.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan kalau begini?" Isogai mendongak, berharap mendapat bantuan. Tapi ketiga temannya hanya terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu caranya memberi pernapasan buatan—"

"Memang tidak perlu."

Isogai nyaris terlonjak di tempat mendengar suara Kayano yang seperti dari dunia lain. Untuk sesaat, dikiranya gadis itu terbangun dalam keadaan _trance_ seperti saat masih menyimpan tentakel di belakang lehernya, tapi tentu saja tidak!

Karma terkekeh pelan dan semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nee~ sekadar akting yang bagus, rupanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi sebetulnya siapa mengerjai siapa, dan yang kena siapa?_

"Maaf soal _tempura_ kemarin, Maehara _-kun._ Aku hanya ingin membuat Karma sakit perut sedikit. Dia 'kan kebal makan pedas."

"Aku meminta Tsuchiya Kaho menyampaikan bunga ini lewat Nagisa. Perubahan jadwal ini hampir mengacaukan rencanaku. Kukira seharusnya orang yang membauinya akan bersin-bersin sepanjang hari. Demi apapun, harga serbuk alergennya mahal sekali..."

"Aku tahu kau yang mengirim _tempura_ itu sejak semalam, Nagisa- _kun._ Dan kaurupanya termakan kebohonganku tentang Isogai- _kun_ yang ditonjok orang, khekhekhe..."

"Kalian tidak ada yang sadar bahwa aku tadi hanya berakting pingsan? Aku memang punya firasat bahwa ada apa-apa pada bunganya, sih. Aku tidak tahu kalau pelakunya ternyata Isogai _-kun."_

"Dan soal ruang kelas... kalian semua lupa tentang jebakan pisau lempar tepat di pintu kelas yang pernah dipasang Itona untuk Koro _-sensei,_ ya? Rupanya itu mengenai seekor tikus yang berkeliaran." Wajah Maehara memerah, dia sendiri tidak tahan melihat bangkai itu sekali lagi. Sebetulnya dia sudah datang duluan sebelum Karma maupun Kayano dan sengaja tidak bilang apa-apa karena iseng...

"Dan untuk apa semua ini sebenarnya?" tanya Karma. "Ini seperti _trick-or-treat_ di mana orang tidak diberi kesempatan memilih mau tipuan atau permen. Padahal ini belum _Hallowe'en_." Tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jari. "Itu dia, Kaede- _san_. Itu ide brilian untuk lagu baru kita. _Trick or trick_."

Kayano terlihat bersemangat. "Aa... boleh juga!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku masih belum paham," ujar Maehara. "Nanti saja menuangkannya ke dalam lagu. Aku perlu penjelasan." Tatapannya menuntut sahabatnya si _ikemen_. "Bunga itu."

"Kau juga harus menjelaskan, Nagisa- _kun_ ," tuntut Karma. "Tentang _tempura._ "

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dengan jadwal latihan dan manggung yang padat, aku bisa sering-sering bolos sekolah."_

Karma Akabane.

" _Aku akan lebih mudah dapat pacar—mereka yang akan datang kepadaku tanpa diminta."_

Hiroto Maehara.

" _Aku harus selalu membuat lagu baru yang spektakuler dan belum pernah ada, kalau tidak, apa kata dunia?"_

Kaede Kayano.

" _Gila, bayaran sekali manggung sama dengan tiga bulan aku kerja di kafe. Aku bisa jadi kaya-raya dengan cepat dan bisa selalu makan enak."_

Yuuma Isogai.

" _Di panggung, aku bisa tampil seperti tiga yang lain—kasual dan percaya diri, tanpa ada yang salah mengira aku bukan laki-laki."_

Nagisa Shiota.

Entah sejak kapan mulainya, orientasi kelima remaja itu tak lagi semata-mata untuk bernyanyi dengan hati. Mereka bernyanyi demi kepuasan duniawi. Perlahan tapi pasti, niat baik itu berubah sepi.

Lagu-lagu ciptaan mereka tak lagi bernuansa sama. Seolah terbenam dalam lumpur pekat, tertutup gemilangnya perasaan-perasaan manusia untuk berbuat dosa.

Seandainya Koro- _sensei_ masih hidup, mungkin amarahnya akan bangkit menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Nagisa Shiota-lah, yang pada akhir bulan September mendapati Karma Akabane membolos untuk kesekian kalinya dan malah berkeliaran di _mall_ dekat SMA Nagisa—yang waktu itu diberi tugas pelajaran sosial untuk survei mengenai eskalator—berinisiatif mengambil tindakan. Karma dengan santainya menyampaikan bahwa tanpa masuk sekolah pun, dia akan dapat nilai bagus—asalkan dia tetap membawa nama baik Kunugigaoka lewat grup vokalnya itu. Nagisa tidak tahan menghadapi fakta bahwa orang semalas Karma bisa bicara sedemikian.

"Oh." Karma tercenung mendengarkan penjelasan Nagisa. Tidak mungkin perkataannya waktu itu tidak menyuntikkan rasa iri di hati si rambut biru. Apalagi Karma lebih unggul darinya baik secara fisik maupun suara.

Dan Yuuma Isogai, di awal Oktober mendapati Hiroto Maehara mengencani tiga gadis dalam sehari—semuanya adalah _fans_ -nya.

"Belajarlah untuk setia," ucap Isogai sambil menahan senyum. "Maka tidak akan ada _haters_ terhadapmu."

"Dan kukira aku sudah kena _karma_ , gara-gara _tempura_ untuk Karma," balas Maehara, nyaris terkikik menyadari lucunya kalimatnya sendiri barusan. "Kau sendiri juga, Isogai. Uang tidak bisa kau bawa mati, tapi cinta abadi~"

"Apaan itu!" seru si _ikemen_ pura-pura tersinggung. Tapi sementara itu, dalam hatinya dia sudah berikrar untuk tidak lagi rewel soal uang. _Kami-sama_ yang diimaninya pasti mencukupkan kebutuhannya...

"Jadi semuanya beres sekarang. Ini semua hanya lelucon," ujar Kayano. "Dan aku setuju pada pemikiran Nagisa- _kun_ dan Isogai- _kun._ Meskipun, eh, cara kalian sepertinya terlalu ekstrem untuk anak SMA."

"Kita 'kan anak SMA lulusan kelas pembunuhan," ujar Isogai sambil meringis.

"Lagipula, kita pernah berjanji pada Koro- _sensei_ ," Nagisa berkata, "bahwa kita akan bernyanyi karena kita ingin bernyanyi dari hati. Tak usah peduli bagaimana pandangan orang lain."

Karma masih merenung. "Kau benar, Nagisa- _kun_... dan aku minta maaf."

Jarang sekali si iblis mau menundukkan kepala seperti itu! Tapi Nagisa juga mengulangi permintaan maafnya pada Maehara.

"Hanya satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Siapa yang meletakkan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di kelas itu?"

Semua memandangi Maehara yang barusan bicara.

"Eh? Itu bukan bagian dari jebakan pisau lemparnya?"

"Bukan... Seingatku Itona tidak menambahkan apa-apa."

"Hee~ jadi...?"

Di luar, petir menyambar dan angin bertiup kencang. Hujan kian deras. Dahan-dahan pohon menimbulkan suara mengetuk-ngetuk di jendela dan atap-atap berkeretak.

Tiba-tiba kelima remaja itu mendengar samar sebuah tawa, dan bulu roma mereka bangkit bersama nostalgi.

" _Nurufufufu~"_

.

.

.

.

.

Konon, _Hallowe'en_ adalah saat di mana arwah orang-orang yang sudah meninggal kembali ke bumi.

"Tapi ini belum _Hallowe'en_!" Lebih dari lima suara berseru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sing, sing a song_

 _Make it simple to last your whole life long_

 _Don't worry that it's not good enough_

 _for anyone else to hear_

 _Just sing, sing a song_

"Sing"

-The Carpenters-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Jadi, semoga fanfiksi _3-shots_ ini bisa memeriahkan event _Hallowe'en_ :) Mungkin _genre friendship_ -nya malah lebih berasa? Atau ini cenderung ke _horror_ , bukan _mystery_? Alurnya agak terlalu cepat? Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!

.

 _ **Staccato**_ adalah istilah untuk nada yang dinyanyikan dengan durasi pendek diikuti jeda hening yang juga singkat; mirip seperti teknik menyanyi yang menghentak-hentak.

Oh iya. Mungkin ada yang familier dengan _seven deadly sins_ yang tersamar dalam cerita ini. Unsur _greed_ dan _gluttony_ ada pada Isogai sekaligus, _pride_ pada Kayano, _envy_ pada Nagisa, _sloth_ pada Karma, dan _lust_ pada Maehara, menyoroti sifat _playboy-_ nya. Dosa yang ketujuh adalah amarah ( _wrath_ ) dan sebenarnya mau Roux sematkan pada Kayano (sesuai _canon_ , tapi _setting_ kebenciannya terhadap sang Shinigami 'kan sudah berlalu, jadi ya begitulah :P) dan malah jadinya diibaratkan pada Koro- _sensei_ sendiri.

.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!

=Happy Hallowe'en=

28.10.2016 - 30.10.2016


End file.
